


Arafinwë's Court

by silvertrails



Series: Fourth Age and Beyond [7]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 16:08:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17604587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: Erestor and Ereinion finally arrive at Arafinwë's castle...





	Arafinwë's Court

**Arafinwë’s Court  
** By CC  
December, 2012 

This is an amateur effort and does not intend to infringe on the rights of J.R.R. Tolkien. No profit is made and no harm is intended. 

I go for Home 12 canon, so Gil-galad is Odrodreth’s son, and Angrod’s grandson. In CC-verse, Erestor is son of Lalwen (Finwë’s younger daughter), and Duilin, Lord of the House of the Swallow. 

This quintuple drabble is for Keiliss who wanted Silmarillion and Gil-galad with Erestor. Happy Holidays, dear! =)

* * *

It was one thing to be Ereinion’s counselor in Lindon, and another to be the heir to the House of the Swallow, and nephew to the King. Erestor wished he could do as Ereinion and walk around as if he had been part of the Noldorin court all his life. There were simply too many eyes on him. 

They had arrived late to the celebration, but Ereinion’s charming smile had stopped any inquiry about their whereabouts. The knowing smiles and amused grins from some of the Elves had made Erestor feel as uncomfortable as if they had been caught in the act, though. 

He was talking to his mother now, while Ereinion stood in the middle of a group of Elves, returned exiles and others who had never left Aman. They were asking many questions. Erestor turned his eyes to the King, suddenly aware of how concerned Arafinwë seemed to be, though he was trying to look calm and relaxed as he sat on his throne listening to the music. 

“You should not worry so much, Erestor,” Lalwen said. 

“Then why is Arafinwë looking at Ereinion as if he believes him to be Fëanor reborn?”

Lalwen smiled. “Because Arafinwë always worries, and though Orodreth was overly cautious, Angrod was impetuous and hotheaded. I believe that Arafinwë sees that in Ereinion. There is little chance of a new rebellion now, though, so let them both adapt to each other at their own pace.”

“I will try, but we are going to visit Tol Eressëa soon…”

“And you are restless too. I know that these lands are too peaceful, but going back is a bad idea. Our place is here.”

“I know.”

“Are you afraid that Ereinion will try to go back?”

“Not without me…”

“Then why are you so troubled?”

“How can I wish to go back to the lands that killed Ereinion?”

“Because you were born in those lands,” she said, taking his hand in hers. “Just give yourself time, Erestor. You can always leave Tirion with Ereinion and explore Aman. Like Fëanaro did with his sons.”

“Are you implying that Erestor is Fëanaro come back to life, Aunt Lalwen?” Ereinion was back, an amused smile on his lips. “It would explain so much…”

Erestor scowled at him. 

“Fëanaro is still in the Halls. It is said that he will stay there until the end of time. I wish he were here. I miss him almost as much as I miss Nolofinwë. I will go to speak with Arafinwë now. Try not to start a rebellion without me.”

“I have always liked your mother. Arafinwë is too serious. He wants to speak with us later. Don’t look so alarmed, Erestor. He is family, after all.”

“All right, I will stop worrying.”

Ereinion grinned. “Then come with me, love. I found a room where nobody will disturb us. Let me try to ease your mind, and change your mood. I promise we won’t be late for the speech of the King.”


End file.
